


scared of the dark and the dentist

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dentist AU, Dentist Louis, Fluff and Smut, French Louis, I Don't Even Know, M/M, also niall is a chef, and there's zayn too, blowjob, but mainly it's just harry thinking too much about his dentist's eyes and his dentist's ass, i also quoted too many 1d songs, louis speaks french and it turns harry on, ooh innuendos too, the end spiralled out of control oops, there's definitely smut, there's french toasts at some point, there's niall because niall is everywhere, tiny bit of pining i suppose, well kinda i tried my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"And it’s as if he’ll never get enough of it, he wants to do this forever, wants to breathe him in and get his scent mixed with his own, wants to learn every part of Louis’ body, wants to know where he’s the most sensitive and where he bruises the most, wants to see marks in the shape of his fingers on his thighs his hips his ass, wants to learn what sounds he make when he’s that close to coming and his face when he does, wants to hear him whisper stutter scream his name, wants so much he feels light headed."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	scared of the dark and the dentist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nobodycompares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodycompares/gifts).



> i don't really know how that happened. i went to the dentist a while ago and i saw that thing with the name "lux" written on it, and somehow it turned into that.  
> this is for ida because everything is always for ida. i hope it's not too bad, you kinda have high expectations that are hard to reach. hope i did it justice... i know you've been waiting for it. also i love you a lot, thanks for being there and for kicking my ass and telling me i need to write - because i need it. you mean the world to me babe :)
> 
> i do not know anything about one direction nor do i own them. this is all fiction, obviously, it never happened and it will never happen.

_We owe all of our success to electricity_ , Harry thinks as he lays still under the blinding white light, patiently waiting. He’s not nervous, he is not - but that doesn’t mean he’s confident either. Who even likes dentists anyway ? Not Harry, is who. But his mother had been nagging at him for weeks now, reminding him how important it was to get his teeth checked every year and that he should make an appointment. And she had heard about this great new dentist in Manchester, from a friend of hers, and the cabinet just happened to be two streets away from Harry’s flat. What a coincidence, really. So Harry had given up and called the number his mum had sent him. Really, he was 23 years old, he could look after himself, thank you very much. Except that after his « scared of the dark and dentist » phase when he was younger, his mother made it a thing to always make sure her son took good care of his teeth. And well, Harry was never one to say no to his mum…

That’s how he ends up here, sitting in a comfortable reclining seat, waiting for the dentist to arrive. Doctor Tomlinson, the assistant has told him. Please let it not be a grumpy old man. Or a creepy lady. But what kind of sensible human being would want to be a dentist ?

Harry’s thoughts are cut short by the door swinging open. 

« Hello there, I’m doctor Louis Tomlinson. As you are a new client, I’m gonna ask you a few questions before we start. Is that okay with you… » There is the sound of rustling sheets, and something falls to the floor. « Harry ! Is that okay ? »

Harry is still blinded by the light shoved right above his face, and can only rely on the man’s voice to try and picture him. He does have a lovely voice. No grumpy old man for sure. But psychopathic young guy is still an option.

« Yeah… Yeah, alright, okay. » He shifts lightly on his seat, sinking a bit more in the comfortable leather. If he were to die, at least he’ll die being comfy. What a reassuring thought.

« Alright, » doctor Tomlinson says as he sits down on his own seats and rolls closer to Harry. « Alright, » he repeats softly, and Harry can’t see him, can only make up some kind of dark shape that vaguely ressembles a human body. Great.

« So Harry, tell me, have you ever had any teeth problem ? Anything that has required surgery ? » Nothing Harry really wants to think about right now but well… « I had my bottom wisdom teeth taken out ? A few years ago ? »

The shadow shifts a little, and Harry can hear the man jotting down something. « Are you asking me, or are you sure ? »

« I’m… I’m sure. »

« Okay then. Anything else I should know ? »

« Um. I don’t know ? »

And then the doctor laughs, and Harry’s breath stops for a moment because, oh, _oh_ , now that was something else. That was something that Harry is a lot more interested in than any teeth related topic. This man has a beautiful laugh, and Harry wants to hear it again.

Suddenly, there’s a noise and then, looming over Harry’s face with two… metal things in his hands, is the dentist.All at once, Harry forgets all about his fright and dentist nightmares. Because all of a sudden, he’s got a pair of blue eyes right over him, intently focused on him, and he opens his mouth without even thinking twice. 

Harry takes all his time studying the dentist’s face while he does whatever it is that he needs to do, takes in how the green mask covering the bottom half of his face only makes his eyes ten times bluer, the way his eyebrows are slightly furrowed in concentration, the golden glow of his skin, pretty unusual for someone living in a city as rainy as Manchester, his hair falling in a perfectly windswept kind of fringe. The guy can’t be much older than Harry himself, and he looks beautiful - from the little Harry can see. He wouldn’t mind having to watch him for a while longer. Sadly enough, the dentist soon moves back and the white light burns Harry’s eyes again.

« Okay Harry, everything’s in order. I’m gonna apply some fluor on your teeth and then you’ll be all set. I’ll have to leave this plastic thing in your mouth for a few minutes, so try to breathe deeply by your nose, I know it might be a bit uncomfortable. »

And, Harry doesn’t think, doesn’t realise what he’s doing until he’s speaking out loud « Oh it’s okay, I don’t have much of a gag reflex you know. »

The dentist stills and Harry wants to bang his head against a wall because honestly, what was he thinking ? But then the man keeps going and soon enough Harry’s got a weird plastic thing in his mouth that he has to bite hard in order not for it to move. The doctor gets up then and Harry is left alone. The blinding light has been slightly moved and he can now observe the instruments on the plate above him. His attention is caught by a name written on some kind of stick thing, «  _LUX »_. Lux. Has she ever been to the dentist ? Surely kids have to go to the dentist, he’s pretty sure he himself went as soon as he had all of his teeth out. So there’s no reason for Lux not to go. He could take her. He could bring her here, spare Lou the trouble. Yes, he’s definitely doing this. The dentist then comes back and takes the plastic out of Harry’s mouth, leaving a weird but not disgusting taste behind.

« There you go Harry. You can’t rince it off but you may spit out whatever is left over. »

« I don’t spit, » Harry replies absentmindedly as he sits up. The silence that follows makes him realize what he just said. What happened to thinking before speaking ? Yeah, right. Nothing. He stares into the dentist’s eyes and they still for a moment, before the man gets up. That’s when Harry notices the tight white pants he’s wearing and the loose green tshirt, gaping a bit around the neck and showing off his collarbones. He doesn’t have much time to drool over it, but he’s pretty sure he caught sight of some inking. Right. Harry stands up and picks up his stuff before following the assistant taking him out and leaving the building.

 

 

So maybe Harry hasn’t stopped thinking about Louis and maybe he went straight to Tom and Lou’s after the dentist. What if, who even cares ? Thing is he’s now in that same dentist’s waiting room, reading a story to the four year old currently sitting on his lap. Lux was delighted to go out with Harry, and didn’t even complain once when her mother told her she was getting a check up at the teeth doctor. As long as Harry was with her, she was happy.

« Miss Lux ? » a voice asks suddenly, and both Lux and Harry look up at the same time. « That would be us, » Harry replies before getting Lux on the floor and taking her hand to lead her out. 

« Doctor Tomlinson will arrive shortly, please make yourselves comfortable, » the girl tells them, smiling wildly at Lux on her way out.

Harry ends up with Lux on his lap again, showing her some tools and explaining her how they might seem scary but that they’re actually totally harmless and that « Louis would never dare hurt you, princess ! »

« I sure wouldn’t, » Louis answers. Harry startles and Lux looks up at the dentist. He’s in the same outfit Harry remembers from last time, white pants and green tshirt, a small smile playing on his lips and his blue, blue eyes with the crinkles on the side focused on the little girl. He comes closer to them and kneels in front of Harry to be at Lux’s level. Harry tries not to let his mind wander anywhere.

« So, Lux, tell me. Have you ever been to the dentist before ? »

Lux looks up at Harry, asking for approval, and when he smiles she nods vigorously her head. Louis gasps. 

« Did that dentist take your tongue off ? »

Lux giggles, and leans forward. Harry reaches out before she gets a chance to slip off of him. « No ! He said I wash my teeth well ! »

Louis sighs loudly and smiles at Lux. « Oh, you got me worried there for a minute ! Well, that’s very good. Now that dentist wasn’t me, so I’m gonna have to make my own opinion. What do you think about that ? Can I take a look at your pretty teeth ? »

Lux nods and jumps off Harry’s lap to run to the reclining seat. As soon as she’s gone, Louis’ smile disappears and he quickly looks away from Harry. Not fast enough so that Harry doesn’t miss his frown. Why would he be upset ?

Louis doesn’t take long checking Lux’s teeth, but he does it well, always chatting to the four year old so that she doesn’t start panicking and telling her stupid jokes and nonsenses. Harry knows as soon as Louis talks about it that he’ll have a hard time convincing her that no, there won’t be any little monsters building houses in her teeth if she forgets to brush them, if that were to happen once.

« Okay Lux, I think you’re all good ! You can go back to your daddy. »

There’s a moment of silence where Lux looks confused, looking around there, and Harry understands it all.

« Daddy is not there, can’t you see it’s just me and you and Harry ? »

Louis looks at her, then at Harry who’s smiling innocently, then back at her, a smile taking up on his face. « Silly me ! I must’ve seen a ghost ! »

Before Harry can say anything, Lux shrieks. « A ghost ?? I love ghosts ! You know I have a ghost living under my bed ? He is very shy and only comes out when I’m alone but he is very nice. »

« Aren’t you a lucky little girl ! My ghost only comes up to remind me to do my laundry and wash my dishes. » Louis then pulls out a face and Lux giggles, and while Harry stares at the two of them he can’t help the feeling of want that fills him, wanting to make Louis laugh and wanting to be his centre of attention and wanting… A lot of things. He clears his throat and Louis’s head shots up. Lux is a bit slower, but once she remembers his existence, she rushes to him. 

« Louis has a ghost too ! See I’m not making it up ! »

« I never said you made it up, monkey. Just that I wouldn’t be satisfied until I see him for real. Now, I think I remember something about going to the market ? »

Lux smiles at him, eyes filled with admiration and happiness. Harry likes her a lot.

« Off we go then ! Did you say goodbye ? »

She hurries back to Louis and stands straight in front of him. « Goodbye Louis ! I hope your ghost is a bit nicer to you but maybe if you did what he says he will be happy ! » 

Harry snorts and Louis glares at him for a second before he can’t keep his smile hidden any longer. Again, he lowers himself to be at Lux’s level.

« Well, maybe you’re right. I will try that, even though it will require lots of energy and willpower. Bye Lux, and take good care of those pretty teeth ! You wouldn’t want those monsters to come live in here now would you ? »

She shakes her head wildly and goes back to Harry, pulling on his hand. He looks at Louis one last time and smiles at him. « Thanks, and well, see you ? »

Louis laughs a little and rakes his hand through his fringe. « Well unless you plan on taking your entire family here, I highly doubt we’ll get the chance to meet again until a while. But anyway, have a lovely day, the two of you ! »

And with that, the same assistant that brought them in takes them out and Harry is left with a hyper four year old jumping in every puddle they come across and a longing for blue eyes.

 

 

« Harry ? »

Harry turns around to find Lux on the doorstep, looking hesitant. « Yes monkey ? »

« Is it late already ? »

Harry walks back to the door and kneels in front of her. « Well, yes, it is late I suppose. Definitely late enough that you should be asleep, as your mummy put you to bed a while ago. What’s going on ? »

She looks around her, then leans forward to whisper into Harry’s ear. « My ghost left me a message for you. » She drops a piece of paper in Harry’s hand and then slams the door in his face. With as much force as a four year old has, anyway.

Harry takes the folded piece of paper and opens it. It’s a string of numbers with two words written below : « Call me :) »

Harry smiles all the way home and falls asleep to the thought of a caramel fringe and blue eyes.

 

 

Harry waits a whole day before calling Louis. He doesn’t want to come off as desperate, but neither does he want to make Louis think that he doesn’t care. A day, that’s good enough right ? Also, Louis has work and is probably very busy. So Harry waits until he’s home after uni and settles down with a cup of tea before finally pressing the little green phone icon. It rings, and rings, and then goes to voicemail. Great. Harry does not, he does not listen to Louis’ recorded voice saying that he’s sorry he cannot pick up now, that he probably has his hands in someone’s mouth and is therefore not able to answer, but that he’ll call back as soon as possible, unless it’s Stan asking for another place to crash down this weekend because in that case, _you can go fuck yourself Stan, I am not a youth hostel nor your personal bed and breakfast_. Well maybe he actually does, and has to quickly stop the call before he actually gets to the end of the voicemail and has to leave a message. Unless he wants Louis to listen to his breathing and think he’s a creep - which, yeah, no thanks.

He opens his laptop and goes on facebook, with the initial plan to check on whatever his friends and family has been up to, but somehow ends up searching for Louis Tomlinson - go ahead and blame him but what else is he expected to do ? Harry is weak and has accepted that the second he thought about taking Lux to the dentist only to see that pretty guy again. He has a thing for blue eyes, sue him.

He finds Louis, of course he does, and the first thing he notices is his profil picture. Harry almost chokes on his tea. It’s a picture from some kind of official event, maybe a birthday party or a wedding, and Louis is in a royal blue suit, aviators on, his hair up in some sort of quiff, falling beautifully on the back of his neck. Harry’s breath hitches, and his cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink. Suddenly, a wave of want crashes down on him, crawling under his skin. He can feel himself growing hard in his skin tight jeans and _no_ , no, there’s no way he is doing this. He slams his laptop shut and closes his eyes, trying to breathe in and out deeply. No. He will not, he _will not_ wank to a picture of the hot dentist he just met and barely even knows - though the fact that he had his fingers inside his mouth is already something right ? In a totally, non-sexual way of course. Of course. And sexual innuendos, oh god, what was Harry thinking. He’s in the middle of cursing himself when his phone rings. It takes Harry a moment to realize that it is his phone, because he has personalized ringtones for his mum and Gemma, and they’re the only ones who ever call him. His friends have a tendency to send him fifty text messages instead of calling. So when the first notes of Demons by Imagine Dragons start, he looks around him before noticing his phone and picking it up. _Louis ?? :))))_ his screen says. Oh. Oh, oh. He slides his thumb across the screen and lifts his phone up to his ear.

« Hello ? »

« Hi, hello, hey, you tried to call me earlier… ? »

And yes, right, Louis does not have his number, and doesn’t know who he is.

« Oh, yeah, uh… It’s Harry ? Harry from- » He’s cut off by Louis. « Ooooh Harry ! I’m glad you called me, wasn’t so sure about giving little Lux my number but seems like it wasn’t such a bad idea… Anyway ! So how about we go for a pint some time soon ? If you’re interested. Which, I mean, you seemed to ? Or is this too straight forward ? »

Harry laughs but his stomach clenches. The picture of Louis in the blue suit and aviators is still burning behind his eyelids.

« That would be great. Really great. When would you be free ? »

There’s rustling on the other side of the line and Louis shouts something to someone, but the sound is muffled, probably by his hand covering the phone. 

« Sorry, yeah, so I think Friday would be the best ? Like, I don’t have work on Saturday… »

And he doesn’t say anything more and it’s probably all in Harry’s head, but that sounded a lot like « hey by the way i don’t have anywhere to go the next day so if you happen to come over to mine after that pint and that we somehow end up sleeping together no worries you can still crash here ». 

Yeah. It’s all in Harry’s head.

« That, that’s great ! So Friday it is then ? »

« Yeah, alright. » There’s a pause, then Louis speaks again, soft voice making weird things happen in Harry’s stomach. « Alright… »

There’s an awkward stretch of silence that Louis breaks suddenly. « Oh for god’s sake Niall ! Sorry Harry, I really have to go, I’ll see you on Friday, bye ! »

And then he’s gone and Harry’s left with a constant beeping sound in his ear. But. Friday. That’s in three days. He grabs the nearest cushion and screams in it. Then he calls Zayn.

 

 

Louis has barely ended the call that he throws his phone onto to couch and runs to the kitchen, kicking off his vans on his way, already ready to yell at Niall. Which, when he he steps into their - his - kitchen, he surprisingly does not. Instead he stands still, speechless, watching the absolute chaos that his kitchen is. Well, maybe chaos is not the right word. Maybe there is something quite endearing and beautiful in the incredible amount of foodpiling up on every flat surface of the kitchen. Maybe, but not in Louis’s mind.

« Niall, what the fuck ? Really, what the _fuck_ have you done ? »

He looks at Niall, and when he notices the way Niall won’t look at him, won’t even smile, just stays there staring at the ground, nervously twitching his thumbs, Louis knows something is wrong. He walks up to him and lifts his head up gently.

« Hey Ireland, what’s going on ? »

Niall barely even reacts at his nickname, the one that usually makes him break into a huge grin. He shrugs and goes to walk past Louis, but he’s stopped by Louis’ hand on his shoulder.

« Niall, don’t even try ignoring me, you sure as hell know that’s not gonna work. Now, spill, before you turn my flat into a food exposition or whatever you call them. »

Niall sighs and drops to the ground, literally. One moment he’s in front of Louis, the next he’s slumped against a cupboard with his knees drawn up to his chest. He then mumbles something so fast and so low that Louis doesn’t catch a thing.

He crouches in front of him, just like he does with every kid he has to work with or his little sisters, and gently removes Niall’s hands from his face.

« Okay, go again. In English, please. »

« Barbara broke up with me. »

« Oh well that’s - wait, _what_ ?? She broke up with you ? Barbara ? »

Not the smoothest Louis has ever been, but, like. This can’t be happening. Barbara and Niall have been together for as long as Louis has known them, and even more. They’re a package, they go together, and there’s no way that… this, this is happening. No.

« You heard me well… »

Louis cannot accept that. He’s too stunned to say anything, but one thing is sure : there is no way Niall should not be his happy self. And it is Louis’ duty to make sure that he has a constant smile on. So Louis wiggles closer to Niall and takes him in a bone crushing hug, and the fact that Niall sinks into his arms instead of trying to crush him back only makes Louis feel sadder.

« Okay Ireland, you know what ? You’re gonna take care of whatever it is you’re still cooking but do not, do you hear me, do not make anything else. Just finish what you were doing. I’m gonna make a quick run to Tesco and be right back okay ? Try not to chop off your fingers, please. Or burn your hair, or just, like. Stay alive, please ? »

Niall nods and watches Louis leave without moving.

 

 

Three hours later, Louis is on his balcony smoking while he watches the stars, listening to Niall rant about Barbara. Which he’s been doing for two and a half hours now, and he needs to make it stop before he strangles Niall. He rolls onto his stomach and pokes Niall’s chest. And again. And again and again and again until Niall finally shuts up to look at him.

« Good. Now you listen to me. This is not an easy situation, I am very well aware of that. And I do not have any personal experience. But the way it seems to be, she is very sure about her decision and there’s no going back. So you’re gonna have to move on Niall, and yeah, it’s early, but from what I’ve seen, the sooner you try, the better. Don’t get tied to something that doesn’t exist anymore, don’t hang onto something you don’t have. If you want to crash here for a few days to mop and cook, feel free. But I’m kicking you back into your kitchen this weekend ‘cause I can’t have you around if… Ahem. »

Niall’s been looking at him as if he was talking about murdering puppies for the last minute, but the sudden pause in Louis’ speech sparks up his interests.

« Why can’t you have me around ? Do you have plans Tommo ? »

Louis deliberately ignores the question and takes another drag. The tiny smile on Niall’s face gives him hope that he’ll focus on this rather than his break up. Louis can deal with an annoying i-want-to-know Niall, hell that’s what he spends his time doing. But a sad Niall, no, he doesn’t know what to do with that and he doesn’t want to have to.

He takes another drag before passing the joint to Niall, and he watches the smoke fly up to join the stars, head full of bright lights and bright green eyes and bright smile. Everything’s bright and Louis, for the first time in very long, feels like maybe he can hope. Hope for the best, for _himself_. Maybe, for the first time in ages, Louis can be a little selfish. Think about himself, and nothing else. As Niall snuggles closer, he wraps an arm around him and smiles at the stars.

 

 

« I’ve heard you’re going on a date with your dentist ? » is the first thing Gemma says to Harry when she calls. Harry loves his sister, he really does, but she can be a bit… bold. Sometimes. It’s not as if Harry minds, though, what with how he spends the next twenty minutes telling her everything about Louis’ eyes and Louis’ bum in tight white pants and Louis’ attitude towards children and Louis’ voice mail and Louis’ laugh. If Gemma is thirsty for details, Harry is not going to be the one to tell her off.

That night when he goes to sleep, he dreams about laughing stars and icy blue fire. He’s not quite sure what to think of it when he wakes up.

 

Friday comes by fast, and soon enough it’s time for Harry to get ready. He doesn’t want to look as if he’s trying to impress Louis, but he is definitely trying to. In times like these, there’s only one solution, and it comes in the form of Zayn Malik.

It takes seven minutes for Zayn to come, which Harry knows means he smoked on the way between their two buildings and finished his cigarette in front of the main door. Once he’s there, Harry doesn’t greet him, simply shoves two black skinnies in his face.

« Well hello to you to, Harry. »

From then on, Zayn takes care of everything. He picks a random pair of jeans because _they’re all the same, fuck Harry, you should know it_ , and then picks up a lavender knitted jumper and a red flannel. He lays them carefully on Harry’s bed and point at them.

« Okay, what do we go for ? The I-really-want-to-impress-you-also-look-how-hot-i-am look or the i-am-playing-it-casual-but-wouldn’t-mind-if-you-were-to-undress-me one ? »

Harry bites his lip and stares at the clothes. He doesn’t know, is the thing. He’s always rubbish at making decisions, especially his choice of clothing for a first date ( _not a date,_ he tries to reminds himself) (he fails). This time is not different, if not, it’s worse. He really, really likes Louis, and he wants to give him a good impression. First impression, really, because meeting at work shouldn’t count. Oh, why is he even doing this to himself.

« The first one, » he says, reaching for the flannel, trying to recall if he washed his headscarf that…

« Here you go. » He looks up to find said scarf in Zayn’s hand. He smiles and takes it, and with a kiss to Zayn’s cheek, he flees to his bathroom. And if he takes extra care of scrubbing himself _everywhere_ , Zayn doesn’t have to know (even though his knowing smirk tells Harry that he is very well aware of it).

 

 

Louis is late. Not his ten to twenty minutes late, which has become more of habit to him, but really late, like, an hour late. It’s just not his day, okay. It’s not as if he did it on purpose, and when he gets to the bar, he can only pray for Harry to still be there, but deep down he doesn’t really believe it - who would wait an hour for someone they don’t even know ? So he’s dragged Niall with him, to not look like an idiot if he were to end up alone.

« Louis, I swear, if the guy is till there he is mad. Honestly, why would he wait ? Also, why am I here already ? I was perfectly fine in your kitchen, I was happy even. Why’d you have to take me out ? I don’t want to be here, I just want to… »

Louis tries to shut Niall off because he’s not in the mood at all to listen to him complain. Even though he has every right too, whatever. Louis knows he doesn’t have much of a chance.

But after a minute in the pub, he notices a tall figure sitting at the bar. Curly hair held back by… something ? and long, long legs in tight skinny jeans - it has to be him. Louis walks up to him with a huge smile, but stops dead in his track. Harry - it’s him, definitely - is chatting with another guy. Another very handsome, very attractive, and very much laughing at whatever Harry said guy. Louis wants to disappear three feet under the ground. He’s about to turn away when the stranger notices him and nudges Harry, pointing into Louis’ direction. Well. Alright.

Harry turns around with a hesitant smile. Louis feels even worse.

« Hey, Harry ! Oh god, I am so, so sorry for being so late, I swear I have an excuse, I hope you’re not mad or anything, I just, today was a lot and… Harry ? »

But Harry’s not looking at him, he’s got his gaze fixed somewhere behind Louis.

« Is that Niall Horan ? »

What. 

« Oi, hi mate ! Glad to see at least some of us here are interested in other things than just football. »

Louis looks between Harry’s awed expression and Niall’s smug face, and decides that no. No, Niall is not stealing him this, no way.

« Yes, the one and only, now I think I can recall you told me you had something to do Niall ? Right ? »

Niall smiles at him, the picture of innocence. Louis knows what game he is playing, and there’s nothing he can do to stop him now.

« Not at all ! Think you said something about needing me around if lovely Harry here wasn’t patiently waiting for you, but as he’s here… I’m free ! »

This is so not going the right way. All Louis asked for was to go for a drink with the pretty boy he had in his cabinet. Now it’s turning into a disaster.

That’s when the stranger sitting with Harry speaks up.

« Great, well not to bother you or anything, but I’ve got things to do. And you, » he turns to Harry, « next time please warn me if you’re planning a threesome and I have to witness the awkward presentations. »

It all happens very fast. Niall bursts out laughing, Harry stares at the guy with his mouth wide open and Louis frowns. Then Harry says something like « No, no, oh god, Zayn no, » and Niall manages to somehow tell that _I’m not even gay hahahaha_. Louis keeps frowning.

The guy looks at them three, then at Niall.

« Well that’s a shame. »

With that he winks at Niall and then he’s gone.

 

 

It takes a bit of time after that to get everything in order - remind Niall how to breathe, get Harry to explain who that Zayn guy was, for Louis to apologize for being so late but reassuring Harry that if he could he would have warned him, it’s just that his phone was dead. After Niall promises Harry that he’ll show him some cooking thing one of these days, he’s off and then finally, finally it’s just the two of them.

Louis can at last let himself look at Harry properly, from head to toe, take in how good he looks, how the funny scarf tied around his head only makes him look hot if anything, how he keeps twisting under Louis’ stare, how he has to bite a grin off but can’t help his dimples - _oh_ , dimples - from showing… Louis is endeared, to say the least.

After he orders them both a pint of beer and they move to a quiet and cozy booth, Louis manages to relax himself. Harry notices, and asks what came up that made him so late. Louis is more than happy to start recalling all the events of his terrible day, from that kid throwing up on him at work to the bus leaving fifteen seconds early causing him to miss it, to finding Niall once again in his kitchen cooking some kind of fancy dish for no one in particular, to having to deal with a panicked call from his teenage sister who thought the boy she liked was more interested in her twin than her. Harry listens and hums every now and then, commenting when he feels the need to, but mainly just listening to Louis. And it feels nice, is the thing, being able to let it all out to someone who is simply listening, not judging or criticizing or disapproving of anything. Harry asks more about Louis’ family, and that sets him off. He starts a rant about having to live in a house full of girls, until finally a baby boy came - Louis has great plans for his brother - but that he still loves his sisters to death, every single one of them. Harry has this blinding smile on, and it only pushes Louis to keep on talking about his family, then drifting to his childhood and teenage years, which then leads him to his current state, being a dentist in Manchester.

« How come you’re already working ? I mean, don’t you have to study like twenty years before you can become a real dentist ? » Harry asks as Louis takes a gulp of his beer.

« No, not to be a dentist. That would be to be a doctor, like a surgeon or something. It’s a different path to be a dentist, and I only finished uni last year. »

He can’t help the small smile of pride that stretches his lips when he sees Harry’s impressed expression.

« Wow. So what, you’re some kind of smart ass gorgeous student, or ? »

Louis smirks and leans forward. « Well smart ass is maybe taking it a bit far, but it’s good to know you think I’m gorgeous. »

Harry blushes and looks down before coming back up to meet Louis’ eyes. Green, his eyes are green, has Louis already mentioned it ?

« Anyway, that’s way enough about myself. What about you, young Harold ? »

« It’s just Harry you know. And I’m not that young… »

« Bullshit. I’ve been through your file, remember ? You are definitely young, and Harold fits you well. So tell me more about you ? »

He still turns it into a question, doesn’t want to seem like he’s patronizing him or pushing him to do anything. 

« Um, well, I’m… I’m a student ? Like, at this cooking school ? I, uh, I would like to be, like, a baker. »

Louis quickly learns that Harry speaks very, very slowly, and that his voice is very, very deep. It’s captivating, and he finds himself totally engrossed in what Harry’s telling him, keeps nodding along, fascinated by Harry’s lips, how pink and full they are, how they stretch around his glass, how he keeps nibbling on his lower lip, how his tongue occasionally comes to lick at them. He learns that Harry has wanted to be a baker ever since he worked in his village’s bakery when he was sixteen, as a part-time job, and that his mother and step-dad did everything they could to help him live his dream. That he’s a massive fan of Niall - Louis actually snorts at that, because honestly, he doesn’t see what’s so exceptional about Niall, but Harry strongly disagree. _Louis, he’s the best chef anyone has seen in ages, he’s better than Gordon fucking Ramsay ! And he’s only twenty-six !_ Louis knows all of this, he does. It’s just impossible for him to picture Niall, his stupid, always laughing, most carefree person on earth best friend, being chef Horan, four star and award winning chef. It just doesn’t fit. But he’ll let it go for this time, wanting more than anything to keep a smiling Harry rather than a frowning one. Also, if he can use Niall in any way to bribe Harry to do something, he’s totally going to do it. What’s the point otherwise ? Louis never ever gets anything from Niall, while he provides him with his kitchen at any time of the day, any day of the week. So he owes him, really.

Somehow their beers turn into new ones, that soon end up empty and Harry offers to go get them a refill. Louis checks his phone and is rather surprised to see that it’s almost midnight, and that he has seventeen unread text messages, all from Niall but one, from his sister. He decides to leave the teenage boy drama for tomorrow, when he’ll be less light headed and more focused, and quickly goes through Niall’s text, that go from « u fuckin cunt » to « u’d better get some » with a surprising « how did u know u were gay ??????? » in the middle. Niall’s having a crisis, too. Great. He sends him a short « just look up some gay porn and get out of my kitchen thanks » before looking around. Harry hasn’t come back yet, so Louis glances at the bar, and. Oh.

There’s a big, big group of girls at the bar, all dressed in weird outfits - Louis is pretty sure one of them is wearing a tutu - and they’re standing all around Harry, cornering him against the bar. Yeah, no thanks. 

Louis stands up before he even realises what he’s doing, and straight up walks to Harry, who looks so relieved and happy to see him come to him.

He grabs Harry and unceremoniously yanks him towards him, away from all those greedy girls eyeing him with hungry eyes. « Sorry ladies, this one is with me ! »

Harry literally plasters himself to his side, their bodies pressed against each other from their shoulders to their feet, Harry’s hip digging into Louis’ side, Louis’ arm around Harry’s waist. It feels nice, it really feels nice, and Louis lets his mind wander for a moment, imagines Harry’s body against him in another context, like maybe with a lot less clothes on and in a more horizontal position. That would be even nicer.

But he’s not there - yet - and right now, there are more important things. Like handling a certain boy who seems to be quite tipsy. And this tipsy boy is all over him, Christ, giggling against his neck, hot breath tickling his skin, and, oh, _mouthing_ at him, lips brushing his ear. 

« Dance with me ? »

Louis did not quite remember that his voice was this deep, and suddenly the air seems a lot thicker. Maybe Harry’s not as drunk as he pretends to be. And Louis is not about to say no to such a nice offer.

« With pleasure. »

They make their way through the crowd, much bigger than when they arrived, and then they’re on the dancefloor, and there’s a song Louis never heard before playing but the heavy bass is enough to drown everything else, the shouts and laughs and the singer’s voice, it all comes down to that bass pounding in his ears and that tall, broad body against him, grinding on him, sweat glistening on his skin and Louis gets lost in the sensations, closes his eyes and turns around, pushing himself against Harry’s front and it feels good, it feels so good, and it’s been so long since he let go like that, so long since he’s felt that pleasure coursing through his veins, without thinking, without second doubt, just enjoying himself. And enjoying the body behind him. Enjoying _Harry’s_ body. He can feel hands making their way from his shoulders, down his arms to his sides, finally settling on his hips, and Louis grinds back harder, feels Harry’s crotch against his ass, feels the sharp intake of breath against his neck, and he relishes the attention. It really has been a long time.

The music changes then, and Louis recognises the first notes easily, even though it’s a remix and people are shouting all around them. He knows that song, and he loves it. He gets lost in the feeling once again, moving to the sound of the bass, letting the hands on his hips setting the pace. And then there’s a mouth next to his ear and a voice singing « You’re such a heavenly view » to him, and so Louis turns around, arms immediately locking themselves around Harry’s neck, and when he sings « You’re such a heavenly view » again they’re looking at each other straight in the eyes. Louis does not think twice, hasn’t once since they arrived here, he threads his fingers through Harry’s hair, and gripping it tightly, pulls him down to kiss him.

Harry reacts immediately, arms wrapping even more around Louis’ body, holding him pressed against his chest, kissing him back without any hesitation. 

They stop dancing, music and people around them forgotten. Harry is a great kisser, Louis soon realises, mainly because he’s not trying to take over their kiss, letting him set the pace. It doesn’t start gently, both of them already panting in each other’s mouth, Louis’s tongue pushing inside Harry’s without any resistance. They’re full on snogging and Louis can’t quite help himself but tug on Harry’s hair, and with the way Harry’s moans vibrate in his mouth, he doesn’t seem to dislike it — at all. Then there’s hands on his bum and Louis grinds forward, Harry’s thigh ending in between his, and it’s going so fast, and it’s two stars colliding, sparks and heat waves and everything else, it’s all colliding, their tongues their lips their teeth the universe. They get lost in it, and then it turns into desperation, Louis tugging harder and harder on Harry’s hair, bringing him further and further down, and Harry is not resisting, letting himself fall, holding onto Louis. Somehow they end up by the far end of the dance floor, and when Harry’s back hits the wall he gasps for air and Louis stares, he stares at this boy trying to catch his breath, breathless because of _him_ , he did this, and his pretty pink lips are swollen and parted and Louis can’t think straight anymore - never really has, to be honest - he just wants more, so much more more more. And Harry is all so willing to give it to him, judging by the way he hasn’t let go of Louis yet.

Harry’s still trying to catch his breath when Louis presses his hands to his chest, and the fact he has to go on his tiptoes to whisper in his ear is strangely hot. 

« Wanna get out of here ? »

And it might be a very, very over-used pick-up line, but there’s nothing else Louis wants more right now and he doesn’t know any other way to say it. Harry doesn’t seem to be bothered much, simply nodding, already floating somewhere else, pupils blown wild and hair all over the place.

They grab a cab, and the ride to Louis’ flat is not awkward nor tense, more like a pause in their game — whatever game it is they’re playing. It’s silent and calm, the radio playing softly in the background, Harry’s thigh pressed against Louis’, their hands intertwined resting on their knees.

They don’t take long to get to Louis’ flat, running up the stairs, Louis trying to unlock his door while Harry kisses the side of his face, his neck, anything he can reach. Then he’s finally opening the door and slamming it shut before pushing Harry against it to kiss him again. There’s something a bit addictive to kissing Harry, and it feels so right, and so good, he never wants it to stop.

But then Harry starts making these _noises_ , tiny and low whines in the back of his throat, and they go straight to Louis’ groin. And then he starts bucking up his hips, looking for the slightest friction on Louis’ thigh and yeah, okay, kissing is great and kissing is beautiful but right now there’s a beautiful boy in his arms, growing hard against his thigh and head thrown back. Louis quickly dives in, bites into the pale skin of his throat, and takes a step back — well tries. The moment his teeth sink into Harry’s smooth skin, there’s fingers clasping around his wrist and keeping him in place when he goes to move back.

« So you’re a biter then… »

Next thing Louis registers he’s being shoved against the opposite wall and Harry is towering over him, tall and dark shape in the shadows of his flat. He doesn’t notice the small whimpers coming out of his mouth, tries to remain composed, but this boy, this _younger,_ stronger boy is holding him up against a wall and fuck, he can’t resist it. His head hits the wall, and he lets himself slide down a bit until Harry’s thigh is rubbing him just right, and yes, this is what he wants, what he needs, what — his thoughts are cut short when Harry’s hands grab his bum and he lifts him up.

Now if there’s one thing Louis can’t stand, it’s people manhandling him because he’s short, people thinking that they are allowed to just lift him and move him around simply because they can. He hates it with a burning passion. And he never lets anyone do it, always is the one to lead and set the pace. the one who’s in charge. But this. This is a whole other thing and brings it to a new level. He downright moans when he feels his feet lifting up the ground, and grips Harry’s hair so tight he’d be worried to rip strands off if he was still conscious about his surroundings. 

« We’ll see if you keep trying to bite after i go down on you. »

Louis whines at Harry’s words, and slumps further down into his arms, head falling onto his shoulder. 

« Please ». 

As soon as the word leaves his mouth, he’s brought back to reality, hit by what he just said. Louis does not beg. No. And so he sinks his teeth into Harry’s collarbone.

Harry’s breath hitches and he grips Louis’ ass tighter, fingers digging into the skin. He laughs a little, hot breath setting Louis’ skin on fire.

« This is how you wanna play, Louis ? »

They both lift their head up, and they stare at each other for a moment, and there’s sparks flying and heavy tension between them, before Louis whispers « Last door at the end of the hallway » and crashes his lips to Harry’s. His hold on Harry’s hair doesn’t get any less tight when he’s _carried_ to his bedroom, legs wrapped around Harry’s narrow waist, clinging to him in every possible way. They make it to the bed, eventually, Harry only tripping a few times on random items scattered on the floor, and almost dropping Louis when the man’s small hands start unbuttoning his shirt and gliding down his chest. Once Louis is laid down on the sheets, Harry takes a moment to look at him properly, and he is so, so filled with lust and want, but also a bit of fondness, and, well. Now is not the time for this. 

He goes to straddle Louis’ thighs and takes his time undressing him, making sure to kiss every single inch of his skin, biting down on his lip when he finally sees the tattoo spread on his chest, the lovely black letters laced together. He stays there for a while, tracing the words with his tongue, nipping at the skin until every loop is filled with blues and purples, blowing over it, amazed by the way Louis is shivering under him — _under him_ — and how he keeps pushing his face into the pillow, as to not make a sound. Harry slowly makes his way up his throat, all the way under his jawline to his ear.

« Let me hear you. » 

He nips at Louis’ earlobe, and gets a high, desperate whine as an answer. He goes back down on him, following the path he made before, and it’s as if he’ll never get enough of it, he wants to do this forever, wants to breathe him in and get his scent mixed with his own, wants to learn every part of Louis’ body, wants to know where he’s the most sensitive and where he bruises the most, wants to see marks in the shape of his fingers on his thighs his hips his ass, wants to learn what sounds he make when he’s _that_ close to coming and his face when he does, wants to hear him whisper stutter scream his name, wants _so much_ he feels light headed. 

But then there’s fingers threading through his hair, pushing him lower, and right, yeah. He can feel Louis trying to lift his hips up to find friction, but Harry’s body is trapping him, pinning him to the bed, and he’s getting restless. Harry quickly gets rid of Louis’ tight jeans, and his boxers follow suit. He looks up to check if Louis is still with him, and that’s his mistake. The moment he sees Louis, all stretched out and fully naked on the bedsheets, looking down at him with blown out pupils, skin glistening with sweat, he loses it. He surges forward to kiss him, taking him by surprise, and Louis’ hand fly from his hair to grip his shoulders, nails digging in. Their kiss is dirty, teeth clashing and tongues everywhere, but Louis is making those high pitched moans and they drive Harry crazy. He sucks a few more bruises down Louis’ neck, and then Louis is dragging his nails down his back, then up, back into his hair, and he tugs, hard, pushing him down down down. Harry doesn’t bother resisting him, because Louis is a wreck and he’s so close to losing it. 

He starts off by peppering kisses all over his inner thighs and lower stomach, making Louis writhe and he’s about to take him in his mouth when Louis lets out a faint « S’il te plait… ‘Arry… »

Harry freezes right there and then. That… Okay, that he was not expecting. At all. Curious, he nips at the skin right where his thigh meets his ass, and yeah, that opens the floodgates.

« ‘Arry vas-y vas-y vas-y, allez, s’il te plait, ‘Arry, s’il te plait… »

Nowhere in all his wildest dream would he have imagined _this_. This as in Louis, his hot dentist with the blue, blue eyes, not only spread out naked for him, but _begging_ in french while desperately trying to lift his hips up. French. 

« S’il te plait ‘Arry, allez, s’il te plait… »

Harry doesn’t speak French, barely remembers learning it in school, but he gets the idea of what Louis is asking, if his desperate tone isn’t making it clear enough.

He takes a small lick at the tip, and the way Louis whimpers as he tries in vain to push his hips up, everything about him begging for more, sends a wave of power tinted with admiration washing over Harry. He then goes for it, lips wrapping around Louis’ dick and taking him in his mouth, going down down down. He stops before he chokes, and goes back up a little, tongue rubbing against the vein on the underside of Louis’ cock, then coming up even more, tonguing at the slit. Louis is a mess, whimpering and still babbling words that make no sense, thighs trembling and fingers clenching and unclenching Harry’s hair, as if he is keeping himself from grabbing Harry’s head and pushing him down on his cock. Harry wouldn’t mind though, and so he takes him in again, open mouth and stretched lips and welcoming throat, takes him all in, focusing on breathing through his nose and sucking Louis _just_ right. He looks up, eyes watering, and Louis’ staring down at him, mouth open but not saying anything, breathing fast, fringe stuck to his forehead with sweat. Harry stills for a second, needs a moment to absorb it all, wants to remember how Louis feels in his mouth and how his fingers are digging deep into Louis’ hips, pinning him to the mattress, and how beautiful Louis is.  But then the moment is over and he’s swallowing around Louis, head hitting the back of his throat, and Louis breaks their eye contact, throwing his head back and arching off the bed. He’s close, Harry knows it, feels it, hell he’s pretty sure he can smell it, so he lets go of his death grip on Louis’ hipbones. Louis thrusts up and Harry moans with the feeling, the head of Louis’ cock sliding a bit more down his throat, and he stays, keeps his mouth wide open for Louis, brings his hands around Louis’ thighs and pushes lightly. Louis gets it, doesn’t stop before fucking up into Harry’s mouth, and the only sounds he’s making are ragged breaths, tiny little _ah ah ah_ with every thrust, hands tightening in Harry’s hair, as if he’s torn between wanting to keep Harry down or letting him breathe. Harry doesn’t let him choose, nose pressed into his crotch, and Louis comes with a cry, hips stuttering, but Harry stays and he swallows it all before surging upwards to kiss Louis, letting him taste himself on his tongue.

Louis is panting, out of breath, but still he kisses Harry back with all he’s got, teeth scrapping Harry’s bottom lips. Harry laughs at that, but his laughter dies when he feels fingers wrapping around his dick, and only then does he realise how hard he is, and Louis is moving his hand, not quite tight enough to jerk him off but not quite slow either and it drives Harry mad, ghost touches and gentle tugs being too much. He’s long given up holding himself up, arms too weak, so he stays slumped over Louis, sticky and sweaty chests pressed together, face hidden into the crook of his neck and breathing hard, trying to fuck into Louis’ fist but every time he thrusts forward the man lets go of him a little bit more and no, no, Harry needs it, needs the pressure and the release and he needs to _breathe_ , but also he needs to come and it’s getting too much. That’s when Louis finally decides to do _something_ , his hand leaving Harry’s cock a few seconds before coming back, wet and sticky and it doesn’t take long for Harry to understand that he’s using his own come to jerk Harry off and god, that does something to him, heat building in his stomach, sending sparks all the way up his back, blinding white heat making him see stars, and he’s so, so close. Louis is whispering into his ear, _good lad, nice little body, c’mon Harry, you’re being so good, come on baby, I know you’re close_ , and somehow that must do it because next Harry is coming with a groan, and Louis is there to hold him through it.

There’s a beat of silence, and then Louis’ laughing and pushing Harry off of him, so that he lays on his side and Louis can face him. They’re both smiling, a bit like idiots, but there’s so much warmth and amazement behind it it doesn’t really matter, not when Harry keeps threading his fingers through Louis’ hair to push it out of his face, not when Louis pulls Harry closer so that he can rest his head under his chin and nips at his collarbone.

« Louis… »

« Hmm ? »

« I — Thanks, I guess. »

Louis stops licking at the bruise he’s just made and looks up. He takes in Harry’s face, his blissed out expression clouded with something that looks a little bit like sadness and too much like something Louis doesn’t want to see.

« Hey now, what’s bothering you love ? Was that not good enough for you ? Am I too _old_ for this ? If that’s the case, please don’t say it, just, tell me a lie or something. »

Harry smiles at his words.

« Don’t be stupid, it’s just… I don’t know, is this gonna be weird ? »

« Well, that depends on you. Do you want it to be weird ? »

« Course not. »

Louis smirks at him. « Well in that case, you may carry me to the bathroom so we can take a shower. Or at least go get something to clean me, because you made a proper mess of me. »

Louis doesn’t expect him to actually listen to him, but Harry is shuffling out of his grasp and makes his way to the bathroom, coming back seconds later with a wet cloth. Louis might have to be careful or he’s gonna fall too fast too hard and what is he even thinking ?

Harry cleans him up quickly and slides under the cover next to him. Before he can do anything, Louis is sneaking an arm around him and pulling him closer, throwing a leg over his and shuffling the other one in between his thighs. Once his head is comfortably resting under Harry’s chin, he sighs softly.

« Night Harry. »

He’s asleep in no time, swimming in green and light and shiny pink lips.

 

 

Louis wakes up feeling strangely good, and it takes him a minute to understand why, the events from the night before rushing back to his mind. _Oh._ He throws an arm to his other side, expecting to hit a shoulder, hair, something, but there isn’t anything. He turns around, then, and is faced with… nothing. Empty bed and crumpled pillow and dirty duvet, but no Harry. 

Louis is used to one night stands, knowing that his job takes too much of his time to have an actual boyfriend. He knows how they work and he shouldn’t feel… Weird like this, but somehow it had felt different. Harry had seemed to be more than just a random shag, and yes, Louis is kinda disappointed to wake up to an empty bed. He wouldn’t have minded a blowjob in bed and then maybe a quick fuck in the shower, before Harry left him. But the universe has apparently decided otherwise, and there is nothing much Louis can do. He stays a few more minutes just laying in bed, before his bladder kicks in and reminds him that he has needs. As he makes his way to the bathroom, he can’t help but wince a little and when he glances down, he notices that his thighs and tummy are covered in bruises, purple and bluish dots like constellations across his skin, one more reminder of the night before - of how _good_ it had been.

He’s washing his hands when he hears it - a soft voice humming something, most likely coming from his flat. Louis’ first thought is not, as one would think, _Who the hell is here ?_ , but _How could anyone be this happy this early on a Saturday morning ?_ Then it hits him that there is in fact someone else in his flat, and that might be a warning sign, but Louis immediately wonders if it’s Harry, and so he follows the humming that leads him straight to his kitchen. He pears inside, and is met with a sight he was not prepared for.

Harry is standing there, naked but for a pair of boxers, in front of the stove. He’s got a pan in one hand and a spatula in the other, and he’s singing to himself, shaking his hips along. Louis stares, can’t do anything but stare in utter awe, totally taken aback by the scene in front of him. It’s only when Harry twirls around that he finally breaks out of his spaced out moment, and his eyes snap up to meet Harry’s.

« Oh hey, you’re awake ! I, um, I was just making breakfast, if… That’s alright, yeah ? »

There’s an almost naked boy, fit as hell, wearing one of his boxers, with traces of his come in his hair and cooking him breakfast in his kitchen, and that boy is asking him if it’s okay. Louis is so on board with that, he’s just not sure he himself is fine right now.

« Uh… Y-yeah. Sure. Great. »

Harry smiles and his dimples pop up and then he’s back at his pan, doing whatever it is he’s making.

« Brilliant ! I thought I’d make some French toasts, because, well… I didn’t know you were French. »

Louis is now sitting on the counter next to Harry, and from where he is he can make out the smirk Harry’s trying to hide by biting his tongue. He frowns slightly, trying to remember when he said or implied as much.

« How’d you know ? I didn’t mention anything about France, if I reckon ? »

Harry has to stop biting his lip before he hurts himself, and he looks up with a strange glint in his eyes.

« You… You kinda started speaking French ? When… When I… Well, all the time actually. »

Oh. _Oh._ Louis’ cheeks flame up.

« It was really hot, » Harry adds when he notices how Louis is staring at the ground. « Didn’t understand a thing but, like. It was hot. » 

Louis smiles a little at that. « Yeah ? »

« Definitely. »

Harry is closer to him now, his side pressing against Louis’ thigh, and he leans in to kiss him. It’s sweet, and it’s short, and Louis feels his insides turn upside down. This is getting further and further away from a typical one night stand and Louis doesn’t really know what he should and shouldn’t do. This is new territory. Before he can worry too much about it, there’s a plate filled with French toasts covered in maple syrup and with strawberries freshly cut on the side sliding towards him. Louis didn’t even know he owned maple syrup, let alone strawberries. Harry nudges him, his own plate in his hand, and points towards the hallway.

« I was thinking about bringing you breakfast in bed, but obviously you woke up before that… Still wanna go back ? »

Louis doesn’t need to be told twice, he jumps of the counter and follows Harry to his bedroom.

And while they eat French toasts, sitting cross-legged in front of each other, making silly faces and smearing maple syrup on the other’s face right before licking it off, Louis is not scared. He’s happy and he keeps laughing and Harry is smiling so hard his dimples are on display all the time, and everything is feeling so right. Louis feels full, like all the pieces found the right place at least, and there’s no more ache anymore — an ache he wasn’t aware of, not really, but something is gone and he feels so much lighter without it. Harry too seems less stressed, less nervous, and Louis likes to think that he feels it too, maybe. 

Maybe it is written in the stars, in the sky, in the ocean or in the snow. Maybe. Right now, Louis doesn’t care about anything but the pretty boy laughing in front of him. He wants to make him laugh for the next ten years and more.

« Hey Harry, whatcha doing tonight ? »

He didn’t know one could have a smile as bright as the sun. Then again, he never knew anyone with such green eyes and pink lips and dimples — yeah, he never knew anyone quite like Harry, but he’s glad he met him.

 

They go on dates. Many, many dates, lunch dates and coffee dates, ice cream dates and museum dates, Louis even takes Harry to Niall’s restaurant for their two months anniversary (Harry is so happy he blows Louis in the toilets, and by the look on Niall’s face when he brings them their plates, he definitely knows.)

They drag Niall and Zayn along on pub nights, and it’s not a double date except it totally is. (They do end up going on real double dates, and Louis and Harry spend their time making fun of Niall for blushing at every thing Zayn says and they make fun of Zayn for treating Niall as if he were made of glass.)

Sometime along the way, when Louis’ flat is filled with so much of _Harry_ , clothes, CDs, shampoo, bracelets, posters, pictures and even his sent, it’s only natural for Louis to ask him to move in with him already. (His excuse is that he needs Harry to be there to feed him, because ever since Niall started dating Zayn, he forgot all about Louis (or more like, he’s stopped coming over at Louis’ at any time of the day or the night to use his kitchen). Harry doesn’t say anything, but his smile still speaks as loud as it did the first time.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> you'd make me a very happy person if you were to leave a kuddo or a comment !


End file.
